5 Song iPod Shuffle
by lost moon falling in stars
Summary: Five stories based on the song and mood Im in


_**This is my first fanfiction, and actually it was for FadedStar's warrior challenge. Hope I did well.**_

_**Disclaimer: All character are mine. All plots are mine. None of the songs are mine. Well, you will never be, is like BramblexSqueirell. **_

_**IPod Shuffle Challenge:**_

_**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**_

"_You're going to be safe and sound in your father's clan." MorningFrost told her kits, eyes so sad. The dark tabby tom said something darkly, and earned a cuff around his ear. "DarkKit." She said sternly. "Sor-ee." He said darkly. "OakFur!" MorningFrost said. " Hello MorningFrost." OakFur said purring at his mate. "DarkKit, PatchKit." He said nodding. "OakFur!" the cats said, as thee leaped towards the big tabby tom. MorningFrost's tail twitched. Couldn't they get a move on? Such kits. She thought. "Okay." Oakfur said panting from his "battle." "Come home with me." He said. MorningFrost looked on sadly, as they turned around and the trees swallowed them." I made the right choice. They'll be safe and sound" she whispered._

_**You Will Never Be- Julia Sheers**_

_RoseLeaf leaped towards a ginger tom, startling him and unbalancing him. "Haha!" she said teasingly. The ginger tom, felt relieved. For weeks, she wouldn't talk to him, and had grown closer to another tom, RowanFur. As RoseLeaf padded out the camp entrance and GingerClaw padded out after her, there, at the entrance, stood RowanFur with a vole and shrew dangling from his jaws. His eyes narrowed as GingerClaw padded off. GingerClaw hissed back in reply, "You will never be hers." RowanFur widened his eyes, but soon accepted the challenge. So be it. GingerClaw thought. Let the challenge, begin_

_**A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton**_

_As SmudgeFrost opened his mouth to protest, HeatherStream cut him of. "SmudgeFrost no. It's too dangerous. If I don't come back, well, take care of FeatherKit and NightKit." SmudegeFrost opened to protest once more, but HeatherStream cut him off. Again. "No matter where we are, in StarClan, A thousand miles, or….anywhere else, I'll love you. I wish we could be together._

_The next day, news had spread the HeatherStream had died. "HeatherStream died a noble death. At last, she said three words. 'Take care SmudgeFrost.'" SmudegeFrost didn't even flinch at the looks his warrior clan mates gave him. He was too surprised. He let a yowl of anguish. "I'll miss you HeatherStream. May StarClan lit your path." He whispered as a single heather dropped in front of him. He smiled. I'll never forget you, no matter where we are. StarClan, a thousand miles, so be it._

_**Fire to the Rain- Adele**__._

_NettleLeaf bonder happily near the WindClan border. As she peeked through the leaves, the stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide. Her mate, with a WindClan warrior! She turned swiftly around thinking of ways to get him to admit it. She thought of one punishment. He deserves it though. She thought. After WhiteHeart came back, two voles dangling from his jaws, he padded over to his mate, NettleLeaf, and afforded a vole. "You want some?" NettleLeaf just glared coldly and scooted away from him. She could tell he was confused and anxious. What did he do wrong? He deserves it. She reminded herself, pitying him. He really does._

_**You Raise Me Up- Celetic Women**_

_MinnowLeap looked at her leader hopefully. "Could- Could I possibly lead the hunting patrol?" Her leader was going to say no, she was too inexperienced, but her "mate", a.k.a. the deputy interrupted. "I think she should go. Good experience." LittleStar closed her mouth and nodded curtly. She padded back to her den. "Thanks." She told BerryFur. BerryFur only nodded. MinnowLeap sank sadly. Then she remembered that she had a hunting patrol. "DarkShadow, MouseClaw, and HoneyFrost, you can come with me on a hunting patrol." The cats just nodded. As she led them out of camp, she smelled fox. Soon, she saw a small streak of red. "Fox!" she yowled. She attacked sinking her claws into the fox's pelt. The fox yelped in rage and pain. It growled and shook MinnowLeap off, slamming her on the ground, stunning her. As the fox reared on its back legs, preparing the killing bite, she thought sadly, I'll never get BerryFur's heart. Not like this. She closed her eyes preparing the bite, but only heard yowling. "Back of fox dung!" as a tom screeched, the fox disappeared. She only remembered BerryFur nudging her before she fell into complete darkness._

_When she woke up, she felt so sore and stiff. "Are you okay?" asked a voice in the shadows. MinnowLeap was startled. "Y-Yes." She stammered. As the figure swished out, she could tell it was BerryFur. This is so humiliating! She thought. "You brave you know." BerryFur said. "Taking the fox by yourself." MinnowLeap gaped. He didn't praise very often. BerryFur nosed her pelt. "You'll become a wonderful warrior one day." He said. MinnowLeap smiled inwardly. With you to raise me up, I'll be just fine. She thought as she sank back to sleep._

_**So, End. How did I do? Was it good? Bad? Criticism invited. I need help Review Please~**_


End file.
